


Asleep or Awake

by KaseyTheSage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fearplay, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTheSage/pseuds/KaseyTheSage
Summary: A tiny named Rose ends up being taken in by a gentle giant after being grievously injured. However, given her past experiences with them, she isn’t going to trust her rescuer too quickly...





	1. Chapter 1

Rose felt pain shooting through her entire body as she laid motionless in the heap of trash. A razor blade roughly the size of her entire body was jutting out of a black garbage bag, and when she landed she somehow cut her arm. She was panting heavily, feeling as if she couldn’t breathe enough. Everything around her seemed to blur as she resigned herself to her fate, laying down and watching the snow begin to fall.

_Maybe it’ll be okay when I wake up, _Rose thought to herself. _Maybe if I just give in and go to sleep, I’ll wake up and everything will be fine... I’ll be home, and I’ll be safe and happy and with my family again..._

She gently closed her eyes, and let herself drift to sleep. No more pain, no more aches, no more stress, just rest.

Chloe had been wandering the town for the past two hours with her camera, trying to get a decent shot. The atmosphere was amazing, but it just didn’t show in the photos she took. She couldn’t capture the cold breeze that cuts through you, the warmth that emanates from the shops, the feeling of comfort you get from sitting on a bench by a lamp post... These feelings just felt so absent in her photos.

Eventually, Chloe just gave up. She figured she’d snap photos of random parts of town, post them online, and see if she can work out a pattern from the most popular ones.

She aimlessly took photos of whatever caught her attention for more than a second. A lamp post, the bookstore, the streets, the snow-coated trash cans...

...but then something in one of those trash cans caught her attention for far more than just a second. She saw a small girl laying on top of the thin layer of snow coating the garbage, with red stains around her left arm. The girl’s long black hair spilled out around her head, as if it flowed out and onto the ground around her. Her tattered t-shirt and jeans could easily be something in Chloe’s wardrobe if they weren’t so small and torn up. Chloe’s mind swam with questions.

_Tinies aren’t allowed in this town, how did she get here? Did someone put her here? Is she dead?!_

Chloe hesitantly went to pick her up. The poor girl had been cut by a razor in the garbage, but it wasn’t horribly deep. She’d most likely be able to keep her arm if Chloe acted fast. She tried to gently scoop up the helpless little thing, feeling like she was about to vomit from the stress. This was a person. An extremely small, extremely vulnerable person with her own life and her own stories and family and friends. If Chloe couldn’t save her, it would feel as if she’d killed someone. She looked down at the unconscious girl in her gloved hand, and let out a sigh of relief when she noticed a bit of movement and heard the girl groan in pain.

“You’ll be okay, I promise,” Chloe stated, carrying the girl home. She watched as the little person’s eyes fluttered open briefly, then closed again. Chloe hurried her pace, beginning to run home. She had a chance to save this person, and she was determined to not waste it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rose slowly woke up, hugging her blanket tight. She rolled over, then yelped as a bolt of pain shot through her arm. She quickly opened her eyes and jumped up to see that she had been sleeping in a pile of soft fabric, and was now standing on a massive desk. She could barely take in everything in the room. The white mug full of pens and pencils, the shelves of books and stuffed animals, the ginormous bed, it all was so huge and overwhelming.

Rose truly had no hope left. That last human who had taken her promised to never kill her, but she had no clue what this one would do. That human had told Rose that letting her live was a decency that no other humans would offer tinies.

Rose sat down in defeat. She couldn’t jump off the desk, she couldn’t sneak away, she couldn’t do anything. She was never going to escape and find her way home, she was never going to get to see her friends and family again, she was just going to die here.

She nearly started to cry, but stopped herself. It hurt to breathe like that. Her body was battered and bruised from the previous human’s treatment, and...

...her attention was directed away from her pain as she noticed the bandage on her arm. It looked as though her arm had been cleaned and bandaged, and she could feel some sort of ointment on it. _Did the new human do this?_

Once again, her train of thought was interrupted as she saw the door to the room begin to open. She desperately ducked behind the mug and tried not to breathe too heavily. She heard the footsteps get closer and closer to her, then continued to hear the sounds of movement as she stayed hidden.

“Oh, no...” the human muttered. “You really don’t have to hide yourself,” she explained. “I don’t want to hurt you at all, I’m trying to help.”

_She can’t be serious_, Rose thought to herself. _She just wants to lure me out. She’ll break me in half the first chance she gets._

“Would I have bandaged up your arm and cut up my old clothes to give you that little bed if I was just going to kill you afterwards?”

Rose tensed up at those last three words. _That makes sense, though. Why would she kill me after doing all that?_

“I know you’re behind the mug,” the human explained. “There’s nothing else you could’ve hidden behind. I won’t bother you, I just want to leave some food and a drink for you.”

Rose hadn’t been able to force herself to take a breath after the human said “I know you’re behind the mug.” She stood in complete silence until she heard the footsteps retreat, and the door close once again.

Rose carefully peeked out from behind the mug, spotting a paper towel on the desk with a few bread crumbs, and some meat, cheese, and lettuce set on it beside a thimble full of a colored liquid. As she sniffed the liquid, she realized it was peppermint tea. And the crumbs and bits of food were sort of similar to the ingredients for a sandwich...

_She must be toying with me, treating me like a miniature person..._ Rose thought. _It’s demeaning. I’m not going to have any part in it._

...she couldn’t keep her promise to herself for more than ten seconds. It had been ages since she’d had good food, and she hurriedly scarfed down the crumbs and chugged the hot tea. The last human hadn’t given her anything like this...


End file.
